


Fight and Flight

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Through The Fire And Flames [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, M/M, Yelling, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Patton and Logan have never fought before, not like this. This scares Virgil, and sends Logan away. Roman and Virgil decide to leave the house by themselves to find their Papa.Roman and Virgil are 7.





	Fight and Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Patton and Logan fight badly. This doesn’t really make much sense… I’m tired and ill. Sorry.
> 
> Roman and Virgil are about 7.

 

_ “You know what, Logan? Screw you!“ _

Virgil halted his drawing, looking up to see Patton standing over where Logan was on his laptop on the couch. Patton looked angry, his fists and his jaw clenched, his stance firm, while Logan looked up at him with a straight face.

“We both knew that my University studies would take up a lot of time, and you were fine with that.” Logan scowled. “Why is it such an issue now?”

“Because!”

“That is not a reason, Patton.” Logan returned to his laptop, typing rapidly.

“You don’t spend time with any of u- You’re not even listening!” Patton grabbed the laptop without thinking and tossed it across the room, wincing at the loud  _ crack  _ it made upon impacting the wall.

“I spent four hours on that assignment, Patton!” Logan stood, now face-to-face with Patton.

“That’s four hours you could have spent with your family!”

“We don’t have the finances to repair or replace that laptop!”

“I don’t care about the fucking laptop, Logan!”

“I do not recall asking for your opinion!”

“Oh, that’s mature, Logan!”

“I’m leaving.” Logan scowled, pushing past Patton. “Perhaps the library will allow me to use their computer without fear of it being thrown.”

“Logan. Get back here.”

“Patton, if I stay in this house any longer while you’re in this foul mood, I fear I will not be able to control my speech or my actions.”

“So, basically, you’re no different from Luke!” Patton regret the words as soon as he spat them. Logan’s expression fell.

“If that’s how you feel, then perhaps this marriage was a mistake.” Logan turned and left without uttering another word. The slam of the door made Patton flinch.

Patton turned back, his eye catching Virgil, who sat trembling at the table.

“Oh, god, Kiddo…” Patton whispered, reaching for the small boy. Virgil whimpered and slipped out his chair before rushing upstairs. Patton couldn’t prevent the tears from falling. He choked back a sob as he fell to his knees in anguish.

* * *

“Virgil?” Roman dropped his knight figurines when Virgil burst into his room and scrambled into his wardrobe, slamming the doors shut behind him. Roman stood, bravely approaching the wardrobe and pulling the doors open. “Virgil?”

“Dad and Papa had a big fight…” Virgil whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Roman clambered into the wardrobe, closing the doors. He then pulled Virgil’s hood up, like Virgil usually did when he was sad, and hugged him. “What if they don’t love each other anymore…? Will I have to go back to Uncle Lou? Will you have to come with me…? I-I don’t want him to hurt you...”

“I won’t let him! He’ll have to get through my sword!” Roman vowed.

“Dad scared me…” Virgil whispered. Roman’s expression fell. He knew whatever had happened must have been bad for anyone to be scared of Patton. “I want Papa…”

“Where is he?” Roman asked.

“The library.” Virgil sniffed. 

“Maybe we should go find him.” Roman suggested.

_ “Boys…?” _

“That’s Dad…” Virgil whispered. Roman nodded, but stayed quiet, his hand on his sword in his belt.

_ “Virgil? Roman? Kiddos, please come out.” _

“I’ll protect you.” Roman promised. Virgil nodded, giving Roman the permission he needed. With a battle cry, Roman lunged out the wardrobe and swung his sword. He froze when he realised he’d hit Patton’s hip.

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s alright, Kiddo…” Patton whispered. “Where’s Virgil?”

“He doesn’t want to see you.” Roman told him. Patton nodded.

“Is he okay?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Patton sighed. “Can I speak to him?”

“I don’t think so.” Roman muttered, looking down. “Sorry…”

“Okay.” Patton whispered. “Tell him I’m sorry for scaring him.” He added before leaving the room. Roman turned to the wardrobe.

“He’s crying.” Roman told him. “Should we go and get Papa? Maybe he can cheer him up.”

“Okay.”

* * *

After packing a bag, Virgil and Roman, hand in hand, went downstairs to tell Patton where they were going. When they found Patton was asleep on the sofa, however, they decided not to wake him and slipped out the house.

“Which way is the library?” Virgil asked. Roman pulled out a hand drawn map.

“This way.” Roman gripped Virgil hand and led him down the road, then across a road, and down another. They passed a shop, an alley, another road, and went left, then they went right, left, right, straight on, and…  

Eventually, Roman had to admit they were lost.

“What do we do now?” Virgil whimpered, pulling his hood up.

“It’s okay. Maybe my map was wrong…”

* * *

Logan scowled as his phone rang for the upteenth time. All he wanted was to complete his essay, which he’d thankfully saved online before his laptop was broken. Was that so much to ask? That, and the librarian was beginning to get irritated with the vibrating phone. He could tell. He gave up, logged off the computer, and stepped outside. He answered the phone.

“Patton, I’m really not in the mood-”

_ “Roman and Virgil are gone!” _

“What?!” Logan’s heart dropped. “Wh… Why? Where did they… Where are you?”

_ “I’m out looking for them. So is Thomas. God, Logan, Virgil was so scared, he saw the whole thing… I-I searched the whole house… What if they went to find Luke, or… W-what if Virgil would rather be with Luke than me…?” _

“Patton, breathe. 4-7-8. I’ll help to look for them.”

_ “I’m so sorry, Lo…”  _

“Patton, please, try and focus on your breathing. We’ll find them.” 

Logan was struggling to contain his own breathing. His boys were outside with no idea where to go or who to trust. Someone, anyone, could just grab them. What if they already had? What if they were gone?

“No, no… Think logically…” Logan whispered to himself. Not everyone would snatch up two boys. Someone must have seen them. Someone must know where they are.

Logan didn’t know where he was going at this point. He rushed around, Patton sobbing down the phone, keeping an eye out for the two boys. He was on the verge of tears when he finally had to sit down on a park bench, listening to Patton frantically calling for the two boys on his side of the phone.

_ “Maybe the library is this way…?” _

_ “Can’t you read a map, Sir Sing-A-Lot?” _

_ “Fine, you read it, Jack Smellington.” _

_ “Fine, I will.” _

Logan perked up at the voices. Those were his Son’s, he knew it. He stood on the bench and scanned the park, eventually catching a glimpse of red. He sighed in relief at the sight of Roman And Virgil squabbling over a hand-drawn map.

“Patton, I found them.” Logan breathed down the phone, approaching the boys.

_ “What?! Oh, thank god, Logan, thank you! Oh, god… Where are you?!” _

“The park with the statue of the cherubs.” Logan told him before hanging up. He called out to the boys, who looked up.

“Papa!” They both cried as Logan knelt down and threw his arms around the two of them.

“Don’t you ever leave the house alone again, you understand me?” Logan trembled. “You could have been taken, or hurt, or… You’re safe, that’s all that matters, but please, never leave the house alone again…”

“Sorry, Papa…” Roman and Virgil whispered.

“Please don’t un-marry Dad…” Virgil whimpered. Logan pulled away.

“I would never, not unless it was beneficial to us all, and at this point, it’s not.”

“Virgil! Roman!” The three looked up to see Patton running towards them with Thomas at his side. He cried as he swooped down and scooped the three into a hug. “Oh, god… I’m so- so glad you’re okay… Wh-why did you do that…? Do you understand how dangerous that was?”

“Sorry…” 

“We just wanted you and Papa to kiss and make up.” Roman whispered.

“We went to find Papa…” Virgil told them. Logan and Patton looked at each other. Patton sighed.

“I’m sorry, Lo… For yelling and for throwing your laptop. I know this Uni course means a lot to you, and we both knew it was gonna take up family time, but recently it seemed you didn’t care for your family, but I was wrong, I’m sorry… You can use my laptop until I can get you a new one. And... you're not- you're not Luke, you're nothing like him... I swear...”

“No, Patton, I should apologise too… You were right, I wasn’t putting time aside for family. I skipped family meals and cancelled plans to ensure my work was complete to a high standard when, really, I should have taken a break and spent time with the ones I love. It should never have gotten to the point where I reminded you of Luke, and I'm sorry.”

“Please don’t un-marry.” Virgil whispered.

“I could never un-marry your Papa.” Patton smiled, looking up at Logan. “I love him too much.”


End file.
